twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:TagAlongPam
RE: Magazine photoshoots I'm so sorry for creating all those pages! But at least I know what not to do in the future. Thanks, and it won't ever happen again. TeamTaycob 04:12, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Envy hey TagAlongPam, I envy you becuz of being a admin! from Cullen's are HOT!!! Did I do this right? I usually stay away from renaming pictures because past times for me seems to have gone screwy. But a user asked me to do one because, as is the case most of the times, they uploaded with a generic "001.jpg" title. That replaced a picture of Ashley Greene doing some calisthenics that was the same named. I renamed it "AshleyWorkout.jpg". Just wanted to make sure I'm doing this right for future use. A link of the history. LuckyTimothy 16:34, September 2, 2011 (UTC) : Well.... I guess didn't do exactly 100% right, lol. Yeah, I'm not sure why the user's picture is still there. I give up. ;) LuckyTimothy 20:26, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Cullen's are Hot!!! Pam, this is somewhat of a hot potato I'm dumping in your hands, but I believe that user Cullen's are Hot!!! needs at least a reminder from an admin - I've repeatedly told her that the proper place for her material is her blog page, not main pages, and she won't listen (perhaps appropriately, since I've not minced words). The pages currently in contention are: This is a bit from The Twilight Saga Breaking Dawn part one Comic Con, started as a main page, and with a Twilight-related content, and Cullen's are HOT!!!/Daniel Morcombe, started as a blog, moved to a main page, but with a content not even remotely related to Twilight. Charmed Jay is not going to follow through, so that leaves you, since I've got the most contacts with you. My apologies, 08:17, September 3, 2011 (UTC) : Thanks - even though it's for one of the less pleasant aspects of the job. 20:13, September 3, 2011 (UTC) : Just to cross an I and dot a T: the Daniel Morcombe blog post by Cullen is now a regular blog post - but is marked for deletion nonetheless. Would it be possible to unmark it? Thanks again! 07:28, September 4, 2011 (UTC) :: Thanks. It'll please you, I hope, that a vacation prevents me from bothering you for the next ten days. I'm sure Harryanime will prove a valid addition to the team - not that (s)he'll face anything too onerous. 16:39, September 4, 2011 (UTC) I'd expect that Cullen does not really care - perhaps by next strike she should be blocked for a heftier length of time, six months or some such. 06:52, September 18, 2011 (UTC) : :::sigh::: You're probably right. 16:22, September 18, 2011 (UTC) :: No, I wouldn't think so; considering that I've posted a number of times on Cullen's page on the topic and she hasn't listened, and she got blocked three times in two weeks for the self same reason, I've become somewhat jaded - perhaps she doesn't care. I originally thought that perhaps the language I'm using is not conductive to any positive reaction, but it's probably not the case. 06:11, September 19, 2011 (UTC) :: Well, possibly. 12:16, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Nikki But it's also true that Nikki and Kellan an have a good relationship! I wanna include that!!